Quickly Cas
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Hey, Castiel. – ele começou e Sam prestou atenção nos olhos fechados dele. – Traga seu traseiro angelical para cá, precisamos que venha rápido.' - tentativas de fazer humor que nunca acabam, um dia eu consigo.


**Quickly Cas**

_Por que ele sempre vem quando _você_ chama? – perguntou, mas Dean apenas deu de ombros.

_Tente. – disse e viu Sam suspirar fundo, enquanto fechava os olhos.

_Ah, Cas, precisamos que venha aqui. Eu e o Dean estamos no motel Roses of Love, aqui no Kansas. Rápido, por favor. – o moreno abriu um dos olhos, espiando o quarto, mas o anjo não tinha aparecido. – Eu disse. – resmungou. – Chame você, Dean.

O loiro rolou os olhos como se estivesse entediado, mas Sam só pensou que havia um motivo para Castiel vir tão rápido quando Dean chamava, com certeza o irmão dizia algo em seu pensamento que fazia o anjo aparecer a qualquer hora e lugar onde estavam.

_Hey, Castiel. – ele começou e Sam prestou atenção nos olhos fechados dele. – Traga seu traseiro angelical para cá, precisamos que venha rápido.

Sam nunca imaginava como seria essa oração, mas aquele dia, imediatamente a sua mente fértil começou a trabalhar e ele podia quase ouvir o irmão dizer em pensamento: '_E depois nós podemos sair por algumas horas hein? Ou podemos fazer o Sam sair e eu posso acender velas pelo quarto do motel... Eu sei que você gosta de toda essa porcaria romântica e... Hmm, talvez eu possa colocar aquela boxer branca especial que você..._' Sam ainda estava pensando sobre as palavras quando Castiel simplesmente apareceu do nada, a cara um pouco emburrada.

_Eu estou aqui, – a voz dele era grave e rouca. – mas eu quero o sexo agora.

_Mas o quê-? – Sam arregalou os olhos, será que sua imaginação era tão poderosa assim ou será que as palavras do irmão tinham sido as mesmas que tinha imaginado?! – Cas, o que-

Foi só olhar o irmão e ver os olhos verdes arregalados demais dele que sabia que algo estava errado demais ali, mas antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse perguntar ao anjo o que estava acontecendo, o moreno que estava de pé continuou.

_Você sempre me promete, mas onde está o sexo Dean? – ele perguntava, parecendo indignado demais.

Sam e Dean encaravam Castiel de bocas abertas, completamente sem reação. Dean parecia mais afetado, as bochechas vermelhas demais faziam as sardas ressaltarem, ele parecia ter congelado na cadeira e as mãos dele estavam apoiadas na coxa, mas Sam sabia que elas suavam.

_Cas? Do que você-? – Dean tentou falar, mas o que saiu foram apenas sussurros e gaguejos. – Está possuído?

Uma risada foi ouvida e Dean se arrumou, ainda desconfortável com a sensação. De repente Castiel explodiu em riso, apontando para o rosto deles como se tivesse pegado os dois em uma brincadeira super engraçada.

_Vocês deviam se olhar no espelho. – disse, as mãos na barriga, enquanto tentava controlar o riso. – Estão hilários. – e riu mais ainda, vendo Dean fechar a cara e franzir o cenho.

_Estava... Brincando com a gente? – o moreno perguntou.

_Claro! – riu mais um pouco. – Quando ouvi seus pensamentos Sam, vi uma oportunidade. – e deu de ombros.

_Os pensamentos do Sam? – Dean arqueou as sobrancelhas olhando para o irmão.

_É. Ele acha que temos um envolvimento sexual. – e viu quando Dean fulminou o irmão com os olhos.

_Desculpe, – disse, encolhendo os ombros. – mas é que ele sempre vem por você e eu posso me esgoelar de tanto chamar que ele nunca aparece.

_É tudo por causa do laço mais profundo, Sam. – e virou para Dean, piscando e depois se voltou de novo para o moreno alto. – Apenas isso.

_Hmm, ta. – e levantou pegando o casaco. – To me sentindo meio idiota agora. Vou dar uma volta, comprar umas cervejas, eu trago uma torta pra você, está bem? – Dean só o olhou e virou o rosto.

Sam logo saiu. Dean levantou do sofá e ficou bem perto do anjo, os olhos apertados enquanto o encarava.

_O quê? – o anjo perguntou, vendo o outro se aproximar mais.

_Você está louco é? Como é que resolve fazer uma coisa dessas sem me avisar antes, eu quase morri de vergonha pensando que você ia contar tudo ao Sam e-

_Era o único jeito dele não ficar mais pensando que temos algo além de amizade. – disse, beijando a ponta de seu nariz. – Pelo menos por enquanto, aí, quando tudo isso acabar e você estiver pronto, nós contamos a ele.

_Hum, ta, mas se for aprontar mais uma dessas vai se ver comigo. – e segurou o coração. – Eu quase enfartei cara. – Castiel riu e beijou a boca dele, aproveitando que Sam não estava ali.

Algumas ruas dali Sam entrou num bar e pediu uma cerveja, sentou no banco no balcão e suspirou, que droga! Ele tinha quase certeza que Castiel e Dean tinham alguma coisa. Que idiota ele era, que idiota. E bebeu o copo de uma só vez.

* * *

**N/a:** Inspirada numa postagem no Tumblr. Espero que tenham gostado, se vocês acham que ficou confusa me dá um alô aí nos review's e eu explico ta?! Beijos.


End file.
